


brown.

by LikeAPanda



Series: inevitable colours (kinds of love) [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Everything, First Love, Flowers, Fluff, Hearts, M/M, Metaphors, Poetry, Poetry story, Short Story, This is so soft, i love nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAPanda/pseuds/LikeAPanda
Summary: the first thingon earthwas the earthitself.the soilessentialfor life togrow.you werethe soilto my growingheart.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: inevitable colours (kinds of love) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. wonwoo x mingyu

the first thing

on earth

was the earth

itself.

the soil

essential

for life to

grow.

you were

the soil

to my growing

heart.


	2. p.1

**brown.**

Wonwoo's heart was still

untainted. whole from all the

years of always only

being with him.

but then one day a boy

just grabbed Wonwoo's heart and

buried it in

soil.

when Wonwoo looked at the

boy all unbelieving,

worried and

full of curiosity the

boy told him that

Wonwoo's heart still had to

grow to endure all this

love the boy held for

him.

'the brown of the soil will help',

he said.

Wonwoo didn't know who

the boy was.

'my name is Mingyu',

he said.

Mingyu's words dripped of

brown and Wonwoo knew he

could trust them.


	3. p.2

Wonwoo made a habit out of

sitting in front of

Mingyu's flowerbed and

watching the soil pulsate as

it helped his heart

grow and

grow and

grow.

Mingyu always sat

beside him, watching Wonwoo as

his eyes lay on the

brown soil.

Mingyu knew that

Wonwoo was still

skeptical, for his

eyes never lay on

him.

'look at me',

Mingyu said and

Wonwoo did,

hesitant,

'i know your heart has

never been away from

you. but trust the

soil to protect it, trust the

rain to nurture it and the

sun to keep it warm.'

Mingyu's warm eyes dripped of

brown and Wonwoo knew he

could trust them.


	4. p.3

Wonwoo liked to

compare the soil at night and

the soil during daytime.

he believed there was an

underlying difference between

them, for the moon always

covered it in cold fluorescent

moonlight and the sun let it

sparkle with its glistening

sunlight.

Wonwoo liked to sit in front of the

flowerbed all night and

day.

and when he

woke up, he only ever

realized that he had fallen

asleep, having been brought to

slumber by the pulsating of his

covered heart.

whenever Wonwoo woke up, a

soft blanket was

draped around him, as

to protect him from the

creeping cold, a note

tucked between his

fingers.

'you do not lie under the

soil as your growing

heart, so this blanket will

instead hold you warm',

it read.

Mingyu's letters dripped of

brown and Wonwoo knew he

could trust them.


	5. p.4

the first time Wonwoo left

his heart lying under the

brown soil all alone, he was

led by Mingyu's hands, the

boy whispering into his

ear how it will stay protected

buried in the earth, even when

Wonwoo was not there watching

over it.

Mingyu's hands felt

soft as they led him to

places Wonwoo had never

seen.

eventually, they came to

a halt in front of a

tree standing so

high, Wonwoo had to lay his

head back to see the

green tips of the

leaves just on

top.

'one day, your heart will

grow as tall as

this tree',

Mingyu said,

'and then will be the

time when it is

big enough to embrace all the

love i hold for

you.'

Wonwoo was unsure, skeptical of

how the other could hold

so much love for

him when Wonwoo has not

known him

before.

but Mingyu's hands that

squeezed his own so

gently dripped of

brown and Wonwoo knew he

could trust them.


	6. p.5

Wonwoo hasn't visited his

heart in days, for

Mingyu had not let go of

his hands since the

day he had left it lying

underneath the soil.

when he walked back to it,

Mingyu just behind him,

making sure to hold onto

his sleeve as Wonwoo had

marched off so

suddenly, his heart was no

longer lying underneath

bare soil.

there was a beautiful

flower just on

top, a paling red that

has slipped out of the

earth.

when Wonwoo had turned

around to look at

Mingyu, questioning, Mingyu only just

smiled with a knowing

glint dancing on top of his

lips.

Wonwoo did not get an

answer, but Mingyu's

smile dripped of

brown and Wonwoo knew he

could trust it.


	7. p.6

Wonwoo has gone back to

sitting in front of

Mingyu's flowerbed all night and

day.

the only difference that

hovered over this

scene was Mingyu sitting just

behind Wonwoo, his arms always

encircling the boy so

tenderly and his chin

resting on the boy's shoulder so

gently.

Wonwoo was fascinated by the

pale red of the flower that

was getting just _more there_

every day.

Mingyu's arms around him

lulled him to sleep every

night and woke him up every

morning.

Wonwoo never knew how to

thank him.

'your smile is everything i need',

Mingyu said.

and when Wonwoo smiled,

Mingyu's touches dripped of

brown and Wonwoo knew he

could trust them.


	8. p.7

sitting has taken its

toll on Wonwoo's back, so

Mingyu had laid them

down silently, caressing the

back of Wonwoo's

neck, down his

spine, his lower

back.

Wonwoo had hummed contently as

he had averted his

eyes from the flower always

getting bigger.

his face had instead found

a place in the crook of

Mingyu's neck.

Mingyu had smiled at

that, but Wonwoo had not

seen that smile.

Wonwoo had hummed contently as

he had lifted his

hands from the cold

grass.

his fingers had instead found

a place in the soft hair of

Mingyu.

Mingyu had smiled even

more brightly at

that, and Wonwoo had

felt that smile in the pit of his

stomach.

Mingyu's hair dripped of

brown and Wonwoo knew he

could trust it.


	9. p.8

when Wonwoo's flower had

grown into a bush of

flowers, Mingyu once again

took his hands and

led him away.

Wonwoo recognized the

path they were taking as the

one Mingyu had led him down

the last time.

eventually, they came to a

halt in front of a tree standing so

high, Wonwoo had to lay his

head back to see the green tips of

the leaves just on

top.

'this tree is

my heart growing and

growing and

growing.

it has grown years over

years of loving

you and it is ready to

embrace the love you

hold for me.

you are my first love and

i hope one day you will

pluck one of your

flowers and gift it to

me.

i hope one day you

are ready to share your

love with me.'

despite the words, Mingyu's

voice seemed sad and

strained.

Wonwoo smiled, because

despite the exhaustion in

Mingyu's voice, his heart dripped of

brown and Wonwoo knew he

could trust it.


	10. p.9

it was one day when

Mingyu was not with

Wonwoo as he sat in

front of his bush of

flowers, watching his heart grow and

grow and

grow.

Mingyu had promised Wonwoo to

come later, as he

had an appointment he could not

ignore.

Wonwoo had assured him that

it was okay and pecked him on

the cheek.

Mingyu had smiled gently at that.

and Wonwoo had thought that

it was okay, he needed time

anyway. time to

pick the most beautiful

flower out of the one's growing

from his pulsating

heart.

and when Mingyu finally

stood beside him, Wonwoo had

smiled tenderly and

stuck the flower behind Mingyu's

ear.

'i know my heart has not

yet grown into a tree so

high, i have to lay my

head back to see the green tips of

the leaves just on

top.

but my heart has grown into

a beautiful bush of

flowers, for the soil has

held its promises and

helped it grow.

i am ready to offer my

heart to you for you to be

my soil and help me

grow into a tree so big i

can embrace all of the love you

hold for me.

you are my first love and

i hope you will accept the

flower i offer

you.

i hope you will accept the

love i hold for

you.'

Mingyu had tears in

his eyes but Wonwoo knew they

were of happy

origin.

and when Wonwoo connected their

hearts, Mingyu's lips dripped of

brown and Wonwoo knew he

could trust them.


	11. p.10

'i have loved you since

the day you have shown

me what true love feels

like',

Mingyu said.

and Wonwoo could faintly

remember an unfamiliar little boy

asking for an embrace as

tears run down his

reddened cheeks.

the memory let another

flower bloom on his

growing flower bush.

**brown.**

**\- first love**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really love how this part of the series turned out (it made me soft soft soft). i'm a sucker for nature and meanie so those two combined is just SO pleasing
> 
> i really hope you liked it just as much and i maybe could warm your heart with all this meanie fluff!! 
> 
> take good care of yourself! ^3^


End file.
